


Dir'vhenan

by Sixylicious



Series: Halla, Hawk, and Fox [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dalish Origin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: The aftermath of the encounter in the cave that changed Valythari Mahariel's life forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly playing through Valythari's game again and hopefully I'll be able to fill in some of the gaps. A lot occurred in her first playthrough that I didn't write down, so maybe this will help.

They sung in a language he couldn't understand, unearthly in its beauty and mesmerizing in its tone. A thousand voices sung both melody and haunting harmony, each note intertwined with the beat of his heart in his body. It would be paradise if not for the scent of clay and old blood hanging heavy in the air around him and the distance in his mind across which the song echoed for eternity.

Valythari shifted, her eyes opening to see the roof of her aravel. The bedroll beside her was empty. Tamlen? Where was Tamlen? She remembered the cave, the ruins, the mirror. Valythari frowned and flung her mind out, searching for the bond they'd always shared. Where there had always been love, light, and laughter, there was now only dark, empty silence and the faintest echoes of the ethereal melody. Had she been seeing through the eyes of her nas'falon? But where was he? The mirror had taken him somewhere. She had to find him; they couldn't be apart.

Valythari scrambled to her feet and pushed open the door of the aravel only to be met immediately by a clanmate pushing her back down.

"Lethallan, calm down. You've been very ill," Fenarel begged.

"I need to find him," Valythari protested, "He's alive! I need to find him!"

Fenarel sighed and released her. She wouldn't be swayed, he knew that. "Fine. If you won't rest, go talk to the Keeper. She'll fill you in."

**Author's Note:**

> dir'vhenan = promise, oath  
> nas'falon = twin soul
> 
> Elvhen credit to FenxShiral.


End file.
